Everything Changes
by Jasper's Secret Girlfriend
Summary: When Bella goes through hard times, she gets sent to Texas for her senior year. She finds out that people are not who they really are, including herself. She falls for the wrong guy, even though he is perfect for her. After many tough trials, she turned out better than ever.. and ends up with the dream guy and the dream guy. Will it last? After all, Everythig Changes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fourth story, Everything Changes. It is a Bella Jasper love story. I would like to ask everyone who enjoys my work, to read my other stories. Broken Angel, Revenge of the Angels(sequel to Broken Angles), and Midnight rain. All three are Emmett/Bella stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

I got on the plane, and walked over to my seat. I sat down huffily, throwing all of my carry-ons into place on the seat next to me. I don't even know why I have to go on this stupid plane anyway. Going to Texas for the summer seemed pointless. Absolutely and totally pointless. I had no relatives there, no one to talk to. No friends nothing. So then, why was my mother forcing me to stay here all summer? I really had no clue, and honestly I want to know.

But, like always, I was left out, and I knew nothing, except that I was going to Texas all summer, until the next summer. I did not want to do this. And I wish I could have said no. But I couldn't and not being able to was killing me. I put my headphones into my ears, and put on my favorites playlist.

Turning the volume all the way up, I decided to go to sleep, for as long as I could, because I want to make the best of what time I have, before it gets bright and sunny and hot. I was wearing something a person from Texas normally would, that way I didn't stick out to bad. I mean, I know I already would be sticking out.

I have a northern accent, and I have never heard of many southern things. Sweet tea being one of them. I was so confused when I asked for tea at McDonald's, and they said sweet or un-sweet. I probably looked weird. I was in Kansas, and I had no clue what sweet tea and un-sweet tea. They explained, and I decided on sweet tea, just to give it a try. It was actually surprisingly actually pretty good. So, now I at least know what sweet tea is..

It was the second plane that I had been on, and this one went from Kansas to Texas, where I would be staying all summer, and for the rest of the school year, and then I would go to college where ever I wanted to. I was only seventeen, so by the end of this school year, I would be eighteen, and free to do whatever I want. And I would be sure that living here, was not one of them.

The plane landed, and I was pretty much the first one off of it. I ran out to the lobby part of the airplane thing, and then I saw a really hot guy, he was probably twenty-two or twenty-three. He was super cute, and definitely southern. He had on ripped jeans, and a plaid button down shirt, loosely tucked in, with a cowboy hat over his ear-length dirty blonde hair. It was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

When he started walking to me, that was when I started freaking out. He came up, and in the sexiest southern accented voice, he spoke to me.

"Hey, are you Bella Swan?" He asked me.

"Yea, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Jasper Whitlock ma'am, your grandpa done sent me here to pick 'ya up, said that you was gonna be here soon, and look at 'cha. Wow. In the flesh, you sure are pretty darlin'" He said, all in one breath. And soon enough I was blushing. His accent was so cute, and he said my grandpa sent him here? I have a grandfather here? Strange.

"Okay then, well I guess you better bring me to him then Mr. Whitlock." I said, and he nodded, a smirk playing at his lips. I smiled when I saw that, I guess he would be pretty close to me, if he was close to my unknown grandpa.

He nodded, and we went to get my bags, then he walked me out to his old pick-up truck. It was a muddy dark blue color, and he probably loved the thing. He threw my bags into the back, and helped me up into it, and then went to get in himself. Once he was in, he started it up, and hauled us away to what was where my grandfather lived.

It was a farm. There was a nice old-timey looking house, but to either side of it was huge many acres of farm land, probably thirty to each side, and thirty in the back. It was huge. One side, however was wheat and all of that, but the other side, was horses. There were four horses. It seemed like two were his, and two were my grandfather's.

He turned off the car, and cam to open up my door, then he got my bags, and we went inside. Once we were in the house, I saw a man in the living room. He did not look like he was old enough to be my grandfather. He looked to be around his early twenties. I looked at Jasper questioningly.

"Oh, no Bella, that ain't him, that's someone else, I think I'll let your grandpa tell you who he is." And with that, he disappeared with my luggage in tow. All the sudden, a man came down the stairs. And the guy on the couch was standing up, looking at me with small tears in his eyes.

"I'm Embry McCarthy, your grandfather." He said, and when I looked at the other guy he looked to him also.

"Come Bella, Emmett, come sit down. We need to talk."

We went into the kitchen and sat down around the four person table. My grandfather looked from who I guess was Emmett, and then back to me.

"Bella, when you were a baby, your mother ran with you to Arizona, and the. She sent you to Washington with father. Neither of them wanted you to know about us, your family. Because, your father.. Isn't really your father. She fell in love with Charlie, and passed you off as his daughter. But your real father... he lives here."

"I.." I stuttered.

It couldn't be true my mom wouldn't do that to me.

"You were a baby when she took you and left. You didn't know what was going on. Your father didn't either because she left in the middle of the night when he was out working. He was left with everything but you. Including your seven-year old brother. You were four months old, he was seven years."

I looked to Emmett. He looked exactly like me. My eyes, my hair color, everything down to his nose. Except for his height and muscles, was exactly like me. It couldn't be.

"Isabella Grace McCarthy is your real name. Isabella Grace McCarthy, meet your big brother Emmett Riley McCarthy." He said. I looked up with tears in my eyes. It was true, everything he just told me about my mother... The man I thought to be my father.. It was all a lie.

My real father.. My brother.. My grandfather.. They all live here. I smiled and ran around the table, my brother picked me up an spun me around in a hug. "I love you Bells." He said, no one elver cackled me that.

"I love you too Em." I said. He smiled and set me down. He kissed my forehead, and then Jasper came back down.

"Rose, Ali, and Edward are comin'." He said in his southern accent. Come to think of it now, they all had those accents, and it really stood out to me.

"Rosalie is my fiancé. She can be a bitch at first, you just have to be a bitch right back and y'all will get along great. Alice is like a pixie on a sugar rush drinking a red bull. She loves shopping and anything about fashion. She is Jasper's long time boyfriend. Edward is the one that is forever alone." Em said.

"Rosalie is Edward's sister. Alice and Rose are best friends. Rose and Edward are the Mason's. Alice is the Brandon. Jasper is Emmett's best friend since fifth grade. Both of the boys hate Edward." Grandpa said. I nodded.

We heard a door open, and three people walked in. The medium height bronze haired boy looked gay, and my guess is he is Edward. Then there was the tall beautiful blonde.

"Emmett! Why is that bitch by you!" She screamed. Oh hell no.

"Bitch I'm his little sister so loose the fucking attitude and get the hell over yourself." I said right back to her in a snotty tone. She walked up and hugged me. Everyone was looking like someone just got shot.

"We'll be best friends and get along great." She said standing on the other side of Em.

"Hey, I'm Alice!" The short pixie looking girl said.

"Bella." I said back to her. By the time the introductions were done, pizza was at the door. Em went to get it, and then we spent the night getting to know each other, which was definitely a good thing if I am going to be living with two of them, and on is my brother, and the other three are going to be around me.. a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning, and it was around five in the morning. It seemed like everyone would be asleep, seeing how it was the first week of summer in Texas, but no. I walked down the stairs, from my fourth floor bedroom, all the way to the ground floor, and from there, I went into the kitchen. Emmett, grandpa, and Jasper were sitting around the table, talking.

When I walked in they all stopped and looked to me.

"I'll make you boys some breakfast." I said to them, walking to get the eggs and bacon after getting a nod from grandpa.

"Bells, are you ready for today?" grandpa asked me.

"Huh?" I said to him.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry hun, while your momma may have let you speak like that, I do not. Any person in my house will have the utmost respect. It is Yes ma'am, No ma'am, Yes sir, No sir, please and thank you." He said, and I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Yes sir." I said to him.

"So, Bells are you ready for today?" he asked me once again.

"Sir?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, today you will be starting work on the farm." he said to me.

I smiled a little.. I don't know why though.

"Me and Emmett know enough about everything, I think I will let Jasper show you around. He knows a ton about this place." he said.

I nodded, keeping my smile the same so Jasper wouldn't see, and as soon as I turned around I broke out into a smile so big it reached my ears, and it was all because I got to work with this guy. Why am I acting like this. He has a girlfriend. They have been together since they were both twelve, and now they are both twenty-six. Wow. Jasper is twenty-six, and I am seventeen. I should NOT be thinking about him like this.

I fed the boys, and then changed into some blue jean shorts, and a tank-top. Then, it was off to work. It looked like we headed to the horses first. But, he led me right back to where all the other animals were. He walked me around, pointing out all the animals, telling me their names. Every so often, I would find him staring at me. And then he would get a confused look on his perfect face, and look away.

After showing me who and what all the animals were, he taught me how to do everything I needed to know about working on the farm. First, he showed me how to feed the pigs, and make sure they were okay. He made sure that I knew the vitamins from the food, and where they go in the pig pin.

Then, it was feeding the chickens, and collecting the eggs. Feeding the chickens wasn't that hard, they peck a lot, but it was okay, I didn't get hurt. Collecting the eggs, I had to go around the chicken coop, and then go in a door, and make sure that I grabbed the ones of the right color, and safely put them in the bucket to bring in.

Next he made sure I knew how to milk the cows. It was easy, but complicated. I had to make sure that I grabbed at the right place, and squeezed at the right strength. Making sure that it was the right cow, and that I was doing it right was probably the toughest things.

After all of that got done, he gave me compliments of doing a good job, and then he was 'done' for this part. We walked a few feet away, and there was a mountain of hay, big piles of hay. The horse eat that, and I found out the bundles oh hay are actually called bales.

He had me pick up a "bale" of hay, and he grabbed two. We went over to where the horses are, and he showed me how to feed it to the horses safely. He pulled out one of the horses. He told me it was his horse, Shadow. Then he went on to say that the one in the next stall was Em's horse Rocky, and the one next to Em's was grandpa's horse Misty.

Jasper's was all black, as black as midnight, and she was beautiful. I knew nothing about horses, at all, but they are beautiful. Em's horse Rocky reminded me of rocky road ice crème. It was brown with a few black spots, and a ton of white spots. It was also pretty. Grandpa's horse misty was a light gray color, and had really dark eyes, hence the name Misty.

There was one more horse by Jasper's horse.

"Whose horse is that?" I asked.

"Well Isa, that there horse is yours. Brand new, and beautiful as anything." He said, talking about the horse. I smiled at him, and asked if she had a name yet.

"Nope, this girl here, 'yea she's a girl, has no name, that's for you to decide darlin'." He said looking at me.

My horse. It was all white, literally as white as snow. And her hair that goes down her face, got died a pastel pink, blue, green, and purple. It looked amazing on her.

"Rain. I want to have her name be Rain." I said, and Jasper smiled.

He nodded, and then saying we should get back to the house, because it was now around seven or eight, and we had completely missed out on lunch. He complained the way back about being starving, and I would just push him and play around with him. It was like he was my brother and I have known him my whole life. Except I haven't known him for a week, and if he was my brother, it would be like incest, because I have some feelings building up fr him already.

I can't belive this. I need to get this in check really soon. I should not have any feelings for Jasper, other than brotherly love. For many reasons.

One. He is twenty-six, I am seventeen. He is almost ten years older than me.  
Two. I have only known him for less than three days.  
Three. He has a girlfriend.  
Four. He is my brother's best friend.  
Five. He will never like me back anyway.

Lets just leave it at that.


	3. Chapter 3

We had all eaten dinner, and I was thinking of ways to get Jasper off my mind. I saw a picture in one of my bags. It was me and Lauren, my best friend from Forks, completely drunk on her sixteenth birthday. I was still fifteen. We were happy as hell, and we were wearing the sexiest outfits ever. I remember it perfectly, so many guys had hit on us. I found my boyfriend like that. Lauren had been in a four-year relationship then, she is still with the same guy.

I laughed remembering it. Then, I had a great idea. That's what I should do. I should get a boyfriend. Jasper has Alice anyway, so why can't I date. Oh, right, I can. So, I will do that. I smiled. Maybe if I got a boyfriend, I would be able to stop thinking of him so much. I went over to my bags, and pulled out everything I would need. I first got all my make up done. I knew I had perfect skin, and a beautiful natural blush, so I only put on eyeliner, smokey black colored eye-shadow, black mascara, and blood-red colored lipstick. I even put some little rhinestones going up from the corner of my outer eye. It was amazing.

I threw all my stuff into a small black handbag. I had about three hundred fifty dollars, my iPhone, my fake I.D, and my car keys. Which now had my house keys on it also. I put that to the side, and picked up the shoes. I would put those on first. They were sexy, black seven-inch high heel boots. They were black, with a floral lace patter all around it. In the back, it had black ribbons, like the ones you lace around your leg with a pointe shoe. I tied them up, and ended up with a bow at the top. They went up to literally right above my knee. Then there was my dress.

It was made of satin fabric, and had one shoulder, while the other side was right above my breast. It had a rhinestone pattern on the one strap, that was thin, and slanted. The fabric went to right below my breast, and it was somewhat revealing, because you could see a bit. As soon as that fabric stopped, a see through floral lace fabric started. It went all the way around, and stopped right above the line of my butt. Once again, it was somewhat revealing, but left enough for people to imagine. Then, it went down to right below my butt.

It was tight, and showed off all my perfect curves, and my flat stomach. I had a belly button ring in, and it was a huge black rhinestone bow. It was perfect, because my earrings matched it. My tongue ring was a small black rhinestone stud. I smiled. My hair was already in its naturally SUPER curly rings, and I decided to put my bags back with a black rhinestone clip, and then I was ready.

Walking down the stairs, I heard voices in the living room. I quickly recognized it as Emmett, Jasper, and Alice's voices. I flinched as I thought of Alice being here. When I got to the bottom of the steps, they all looked at me in disbelief.

"Isabella, where do you think your going?" Emmett asked me, his voice deadly calm, like he was trying to hide his rage.

"I'm going out." I said smirking.

"Out where?" Emmett said.

"I'm going out somewhere, you don't have to know where." I said, and Alice muttered 'bitch'. I smirked at her, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do!" He screamed at me. Alice was looking at her phone, and Jasper's eyes were groping my body, taking in everything about me.

"I am going out to a bar to get drunk and then go home with some random guy and get laid! Happy?" I screamed, and then turned on my heel, and walked out. But not before I saw the flash of hurt, and jealousy in Jasper's eyes.

I heard Emmett say something, and then I heard Alice's voice. I had no clue what she said, and frankly, I didn't want to know. I got in my car, and went to some random bar. It looked busy. Perfect. When I walked in, I handed him my I.D, and was in. I went over to the bar, and got drink after drink until I was drunk. There was a really sexy guy standing in the middle of the floor, and he was all alone. I had watched him since I got here.

I walked my drunk ass over to him, and started dancing on him. He looked me in the eyes, and smirked. I laughed, and he moaned as I kept dancing on and with him. We stayed like that for a while, and then I went to kiss him. He smiled, and crashed his lips to mine. I was enjoying this. Very much. I looked to the door, and whispered for us to leave, he was all to eager, and led me out, and I went to his house.

* * *

**Jasper's POV (from beginning of the story.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was waiting for the girl to get off the plane, and it was starting to annoy me. My girlfriend, Alice, was over-controlling, and I was all to happy to get away from her. She wouldn't stop texting me though. My iPhone was blowing up with texts from her. I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and she was coming from the plane Bella was supposed to be on. So, I walked right up to her, and then spoke with my country accent.

"Hey, are you Bella Swan?"

"Yea, I am. Who are you?" She said, her voice was like an Angel's.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock ma'am, your grandpa done sent me here to pick 'ya up, said that you was gonna be here soon, and look at 'cha. Wow. In the flesh, you sure are pretty darlin'" I said, all in one breath. And soon enough she was blushing. She had the cutest blush ever, and it was amazing.

"Okay then, well I guess you better bring me to him then Mr. Whitlock." She said, and the way she said my name had me wanting her. It was weird how I felt like this. I nodded, a smirk playing at my lips. She smiled, and I wanted to know what was making her smile. I wanted to be the one who was making her smile. Always. Woah. Where did that come from.

I went to get her bags, then walked her out to my old pick-up truck. It was a muddy dark blue color, and I loved the thing. I threw her bags into the back, and helped her up into it, and then went to get in myself. Once I was in, I started it up, and hauled us away to what was where I, and her grandfather lived.

It was a farm. There was a nice old-timey looking house, but to either side of it was huge many acres of farm land, about thirty to each side, and thirty in the back. It was huge. One side, however was wheat and all of that, but the other side, was horses. There were four horses. One was mine, one was Emmett's, one was her's, and one was her grandfather's.

I turned off the car, and went to open up my door, then I got her bags, and we went inside. Once we were in the house, she saw Emmett in the living room. She looked at me questioningly. She didn't know about Emmett, wait, she thought.. he was her grandfather. That's funny.

"Oh, no Bella, that ain't him, that's someone else, I think I'll let your grandpa tell you who he is." And with that, I disappeared with her luggage in tow. As I went up, I saw Embry passing. He smirked, and then went down to greet them.

"I'm Embry McCarthy, your grandfather." I heard him say. I set all her stuff in her room, and ran back down to hear it all.

"Come Bella, Emmett, come sit down. We need to talk." I listened from the hallway.

They went into the kitchen and sat down around the four person table. Her grandfather looked from Emmett, and then back to her.

"Bella, when you were a baby, your mother ran with you to Arizona, and the. She sent you to Washington with father. Neither of them wanted you to know about us, your family. Because, your father.. Isn't really your father. She fell in love with Charlie, and passed you off as his daughter. But your real father... he lives here." I knew that, but I wonder how she would take it.

"I.." She stuttered, I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"You were a baby when she took you and left. You didn't know what was going on. Your father didn't either because she left in the middle of the night when he was out working. He was left with everything but you. Including your seven-year old brother. You were four months old, he was seven years."

She looked to Emmett. He looked exactly like her. She noticed it as well. Their eyes, hair color, everything down to thier nose. Except for his height and muscles, was exactly like her. There was no denying it.

"Isabella Grace McCarthy is your real name. Isabella Grace McCarthy, meet your big brother Emmett Riley McCarthy." He said. She looked up with tears in her eyes. She finally believed it. She believed the truth, and realized the lies.

She smiled and ran around the table, Emmett picked her up and spun me around in a hug. "I love you Bells." He said, coming up with a nickname for her.

"I love you to Em." I said. He smiled and set her down. No one ever called him that, new nickname for him, I guess. He kissed her forehead, and then I made myself known, after getting a text from Alice.

"Rose, Ali, and Edward are comin'." I said.

"Rosalie is my fiancé. She can be a bitch at first, you just have to be a bitch right back and y'all will get along great. Alice is like a pixie on a sugar rush drinking a red bull. She loves shopping and anything about fashion. She is Jasper's long time boyfriend. Edward is the one that is forever alone." Em said.

"Rosalie is Edward's sister. Alice and Rose are best friends. Rose and Edward are the Mason's. Alice is the Brandon. Jasper is Emmett's best friend since fifth grade. Both of the boys hate Edward." Grandpa said. She nodded.

We heard the door open, and all three of them walked in. It was the look on Rosalie's face that was funny to me. I knew her. To Bella it was probably scary.

"Emmett! Why is that bitch by you!" She screamed. Bella's face basically had 'Oh hell no' written all over it.

"Bitch I'm his little sister so loose the fucking attitude and get the hell over yourself." She said right back to her in a snotty tone. Rosalie walked up and hugged her. Everyone was looking like someone just got shot.

"We'll be best friends and get along great." She said standing on the other side of Em.

"Hey, I'm Alice!" Alice said, and she was snotty, and rude about it.

"Bella." She said back to her. By the time the introductions were done, pizza was at the door. Em went to get it, and then we spent the night getting to know Bella, which was definitely a good thing if I am going to be living with her, I thought to myself.

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

I woke up in the morning, and it was around five in the morning. We always woke up around this time, so we could get ready to work. I heard Bella coming down the stairs, and smiled.

When she walked in we all stopped and looked to her.

"I'll make you boys some breakfast." She said to us with her beautiful voice, walking to get the eggs and bacon after getting a nod from grandpa.

"Bells, are you ready for today?" grandpa asked me.

"Huh?" She said to him.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry hun, while your momma may have let you speak like that, I do not. Any person in my house will have the utmost respect. It is Yes ma'am, No ma'am, Yes sir, No sir, please and thank you." He said, and her cheeks turn red.

"Yes sir." She said to him.

"So, Bells are you ready for today?" he asked her once again.

"Sir?" She asked, sounding confused.

"Bella, today you will be starting work on the farm." he said to me.

She smiled a little.. I don't know why though.

"Me and Emmett know enough about everything, I think I will let Jasper show you around. He knows a ton about this place." he said.

She nodded, keeping her smile the same, and turned around. I smiled as well, and Emmett smirked. Why am I acting like this. I have a girlfriend. We have been together since we were both twelve, and now we are both twenty-six. Wow. I am twenty-six, and she is seventeen. I should NOT be thinking about her like this.

She fed the us, and then changed into some blue jean shorts, and a tank-top. Then, it was off to work. I decided to led her right back to where all the other animals were. I walked me around, pointing out all the animals, telling her their names. Every so often, I would find myself staring at her perfect body, smile, face, and everything. And then I would get a confused about why I was acting this way, and look away.

After showing her who and what all the animals were, I taught her how to do everything she needed to know about working on the farm. First, I showed her how to feed the pigs, and make sure they were okay. I made sure that she knew the vitamins from the food, and where they go in the pig pin.

Then, it was feeding the chickens, and collecting the eggs. Feeding the chickens wasn't that hard, they peck a lot, but it was okay, she didn't get hurt. Collecting the eggs, we had to go around the chicken coop, and then go in a door, and make sure that we grabbed the ones of the right color, and safely put them in the bucket to bring in.

Next I made sure she knew how to milk the cows. It was easy, but complicated. We had to make sure that we grabbed at the right place, and squeezed at the right strength. Making sure that it was the right cow, and that she was doing it right was probably the toughest things.

After all of that got done, I gave her compliments of doing a good job, and then we were 'done' for this part. We walked a few feet away, and there was a mountain of hay, big piles of hay. The horse eat that, and I made sure she knew they were called bales of hay.

I had her pick up a "bale" of hay, and I grabbed two. We went over to where the horses are, and I showed her how to feed it to the horses safely. I pulled out one of the horses. I told her it was my horse, Shadow. Then I went on to say that the one in the next stall was Emmett's horse Rocky, and the one next to Emmett's was grandpa's horse Misty.

Mine was all black, as black as midnight, and she was beautiful. She knew nothing about horses, at all, but they are beautiful to her. Emmett's horse Rocky reminded me of rocky road ice crème. It was brown with a few black spots, and a ton of white spots. It was also pretty. Grandpa's horse misty was a light gray color, and had really dark eyes, hence the name Misty.

There was one more horse by my horse.

"Whose horse is that?" She asked.

"Well Isa, that there horse is yours. Brand new, and beautiful as anything." I said, making her think I was talking about the horse, saying how beautiful she was. I don't think she noticed I gave her the nickname Isa. She asked me if her horse had a name yet.

"Nope, this girl here, 'yea she's a girl, has no name, that's for you to decide darlin'." I said looking at her.

Her horse. It was all white, literally as white as snow. And her hair that goes down her face, got died a pastel pink, blue, green, and purple. It looked amazing on her.

"Rain. I want to have her name be Rain." She said, and I smiled thinking why was because she looked like a rainbow, and rain was a shorter name for rainbow.

I nodded, and then said we should get back to the house, because it was now around seven or eight, and we had completely missed out on lunch. I complained the way back about being starving, and she would just push me and play around with me. It felt like more than a brotherly type ting to me. Having her touch me, even in the most innocent way for the shortest amount of time was amazing.

It was like I was her brother and I have known her my whole life. Except I haven't known her for a week, and if she was my sister, it would be like incest, because I have some feelings building up for her already.

I can't believe this. I need to get this in check really soon. I should not have any feelings for Bella, other than sisterly love. For many reasons.

One. I am twenty-six, she is seventeen. I am almost ten years older than her.  
Two. I have only known her for less than three days.  
Three. I have a girlfriend.  
Four. She is my best friend's brother.  
Five. She will never like me back anyway.

Lets just leave it at that. I thought.

**_CHPATER 3_**

* * *

We had all eaten dinner, and I was thinking of ways to get Bella off my mind. I was borderline obsessed with the tiny girl who was new in town. She has already taken every inch of my mind. What would Alice do if she knew? I really don't care. I loved her, I really did. But she cheated on me once, and I found out, then she became overruling. It was annoying. I am a twenty-six year old man, almost twenty-seven, and I was being pushed around like a two-year old. I was tired of it, but thinking about a seventeen year old, the way I think about her.. It should be illegal.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't help it, I wanted out from Alice, and I couldn't do it on my own. I wanted to be free, so I could make Bella mine. I want to hold her, and show her off, and call her mine, and do everything with her. And, knowing two things was what kept me from going insane with need. One, she will never want me. And two, Alice, even though she hates me, and she has told me that many times, will never let me go.

I was getting so worked up, over everything, it wasn't any surprise, when I jumped as Emmett came in my room, dragging me down the stairs, to go open the door for Alice. We all went in the living room, and started talking about random things. Alice was to busy playing on her phone to do anything. I looked over her shoulder. She was texting Chad, once again, and she was telling him about how they could meet tonight, and she loved him. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Emmett.

I told Emmett everything. I told him how I like Bella, everything that is going on with me and Alice, I tell him every last detail. It was nice to have someone I could talk to , since my girlfriend definitely wasn't that person. When I was a teenager, I imagined myself married with two-to-four kids by the time I was twenty-six, and I imagined it with Alice, and our happy forever after. How wrong was I? I didn't know she would hate me, cheat on me, and I most definitely didn't know I would be falling for a teenage girl at twenty-six, almost twenty-seven years old.

I heard footsteps, and we all looked up, and I was sure we all had disbelief written all over our faces.

"Isabella, where do you think your going?" Emmett asked me, his voice deadly calm, like he was trying to hide his rage.

"I'm going out." She said smirking.

"Out where?" Emmett said.

"I'm going out somewhere, you don't have to know where." She said, and Alice muttered 'bitch'. Bella smirked at her, and she just rolled her eyes. I wanted to bitch slap Alice for calling my Bella a bitch. Woah. My Bella?

"Yes, I do!" He screamed at her. Alice was looking at her phone, and my eyes were groping her body, taking in everything about her.

She was wearing a sexy TINY, TIGHT, black dress, and it also had lace. I noticed she had a belly button ring, and it turned me on just looking at her. She was wearing some make up, but not a lot, her high heel boots made her long toned legs look amazing, and her bangs were pulled back, showing her curls and her face. The word sexy didn't even describe her.

"I am going out to a bar to get drunk and then go home with some random guy and get laid! Happy?" She screamed, and then turned on her heel, and walked out. I felt my heart being torn in half. I was hurt, and jealous of whoever was lucky enough to end up in bed with her tonight. I wanted her, and she had to make me hurt even worse by doing this.

Emmett said that she was a faker, and Alice called her a "fake ass slut" and that was the last straw. I kicked her out, and then got in my car and followed Bella. She was already going into the bar. She must have had a fake I.D, because you have to be twenty-one to get into a bar, and that sexy seventeen year old definitely was not.

She walked up to bar, and got round after round of drinks. I was watching her, making sure she didn't get hurt. She left her phone on the bar, and when she went to dance with a guy that was probably twenty, I grabbed it, and walked over, giving it to her. She didn't recognize me, but she laughed, and shoved it in her bra. She turned around, and started dancing on this guy. I was so jealous. Then, she leaned up and kissed him, and my heart hurt like it was being split in two.

I wasn't even this hurt when Alice cheated, and Bella isn't even my girlfriend, and Alice was for fifteen years. She whispered something to him, and then she walked out, and got in his car. I was so hurt. I went home, and laid in bed, wondering why God hates me so much to do this to me. I was glad that I had at least put Emmett's and my number in her phone for if she needed us. I turned over, and went to sleep, thinking about Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up naked, I looked to see the second hottest guy in the world. Who was the first? Duh, Jasper. This guy, although, could give him a run for his money. Even though I knew Jas would win. I kept thinking of last night, how I saw jealousy, and hurt in his eyes, before I left. I knew he had Alice, and yet he gives me that look?

I had the worst killer hangover ever. I was seriously feeling like I was going to die from it. I ran into his bathroom, and grabbed two pain killers, and took some water in a mouthwash cup, and then I was only trying to keep calm long enough for the damned things to kick in.

I went and put on my dress, and threw all my stuff into a Wal-Mart bag, leaving nothing behind. No memories of last night, no nothing. I was going to need a ride home. But who? I asked myself, and decided to look at my phone to see if I even had anyone to call.

When I was scrolling down my contacts, I saw Emmett's number. I debated calling him, but then scrolled down more, now curious about how his number got in my phone, and found Jasper's number. I knew it would be better to call him, so I decided on him to come get me.

I called, and it only rang once, and it was 4:30 A.M, so why did he answer that quickly.

"Hey Isa." Jas said in a half-sleepy voice. It was so sexy.

"Hey Jas, I need a favor." I said quietly, scared he would say no.

"Anything Isa." He said, and his voice was laced with worry and concern.

"Can you please come pick me up?" I asked softly.

"Yea, where are you?" He answered right away, not a single doubt coloring his tone. I told him the number, and just like that he said he would be here as soon as he could. I left nothing, and kissed Jake's forehead. It was not like me to do this, and I didn't want to, but it is the only way not to think of Jas the way I have been.

And I left it at that, going down the steps, I was as quiet as I could be. I was trying not to wake him up. I heard the soft engine of Jasper's truck, and ran outside. He was in the truck waiting, and when he spotted me, his eyes popped out of his head nearly.

I just realized what I was wearing. My dress, with no bra, nothing underneath it, and my high heel boots. My phone in hand, and my hair messy as ever. It was actually not that bad, but not that good either. Maybe I should have fixed myself up a little. I walked around, and got in his truck, putting my feet on the dash, making sure everything was fully covered still though.

He looked at me, and didn't say anything. I think he was too shocked to talk about anything anymore. I was okay with that though. I didn't want to talk about it. It was only a façade to get my mind off of -but-taken... aka.. Jasper Whitlock.

"Isa.." He said, and just looked at me..

"Jas please don't. I have my reasons for doing it, and its my life." I said, leaving no room for argument. He sighed, and then looked back to the road ahead of him. I was tired of all of this, and it wasn't right. I shouldn't just sleep with guys. I shouldn't just be looking for an escape from thinking of Jas. I shouldn't be thinking of Jas in the first place. But since when did anyone do what they were supposed to do?

I jumped out of his truck, and ran up to my room as soon as we pulled in. I was crying, and it was a mess. My life was a mess. First I find out that my dad really isn't my dad, I have a big brother, a grandfather, and a father, but my mom didn't want to cheat on my dad so she faked me as someone else's kid, and never told me. Then I am head-over-heels for a guy ten years older than me, and I sleep with guys to ignore it?

I am not that girl, but obviously I am turning into her really quickly, and no one is going to like it. I know that for a fact. There was only one person who I could tell anything to, that I trusted now. I picked up my phone, and called my best friend since birth. Lauren Talia Mallory. Again, it rang once, and she answered.

"Hey Bella!" She screamed.

"Hey Lilla!" I said back, screaming also, so I know people could hear me. Besides, all these people seem to have exceptional hearing.

"Bella, how is the southern life?" She asked, my door was closed, but Jasper's bedroom was right literally across the hall from mine. I peaked, to see his door open, but him not in it. When I checked, he was nowhere to be found in hearing range, so I began my speech.

"Lilla it's horrible. Okay, so the first day I'm here I meet the sexiest guy in the world, and when I say the term sex god doesn't do him justice I mean it, his name is Jasper, that's like the hottest name ever, and it fits him perfectly. But Lilla, he is twenty-six, almost twenty-seven, if people even knew the thoughts I think about him we would both be in jail. And then, I find out.. I have a brother Lilla, a brother. Not like Ty, because this guy Emmett, is actually my brother. And my mom and dad, well my dad isn't my dad. My mom took me away from my real dad when I was four months old, and my brother was seven. I haven't met my dad yet, but I know that my grandpa is strict."

"Wow girl, that's some deep shit. She said, and it was on speaker.

"Lilla that's not even the worst part," I said, my voice cracking, I was on the verge of tears.

"I went to a bar last night, and I ended up this morning at a random guys house. Lilla I had sex with some random person just to get my mind off of Jasper." I said, now in tears.

"Awe baby, its okay." Lauren said.

"Lilla, he has a girlfriend. I'm sure he never thinks of me, and I am always thinking of him." I said, crying my eyes out.

"Its okay babe, and listen, maybe it was ment to be, maybe not. Fate has the weirdest ways of working okay? Here, guess who is at my house?" Lauren said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hey cupcake!" Tyler's deep voice said through the phone. Tyler is Lauren's long time boyfriend. She doesn't know what I feel like now, because she has been with Tyler since as long as I can remember.

"Hey Ty." I said back, smiling a tiny smile through my tears.

"Look cupcake, I know you told Lilla, and I know that I have no clue what you feel like, but maybe Lauren is right, maybe fate will pull you two together. Just please, don't hurt yourself. I know you and I know your going to do stupid things, but just please... don't get hurt. I gotta go now, but I love you cupcake." Tyler said, he was more of a brother to me than Emmett, since I have known him longer, and he lets me do stupid things, but he also makes sure that I never got hurt.

"I love you to Ty, bye." I said, and Lilla got back on the line.

"Babe, just listen to me and Ty, and live your life. We all know you deserve happiness, so just make the best of everything." Lilla said, and then she said I love you, and I did to, and I hung up. I was now in tears all over again. This is SO confusing to me. I ended up crying myself to sleep. Knowing it would only be worse if I stayed up and had to endure Jasper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper's Point of View**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, and my thoughts were all on Bella. Her body, her legs, her smile, her laugh, her everything. Her spending the night at another man's house. It was all wrong.. She should have been dancing with me. She should have come home with me, and slept with me. She should have.. but she didn't. She couldn't. I had Alice. Maybe.

I was so confused. I had never wanted to be a single man more than I do now. But, I don't want to be single really, I want to be away from Alice, free from her over controlling grip, and I want to be in Bella's sweet, soft, sexy grip. I want to be the one who gets to call her mine. I want to be the one who gets to fall asleep by her every night, and wake up next to her every morning, I want her. But it was to far out of my reach.

I knew she probably would call Emmett, or have that jackass bring her home, but a small part of me prayed to God that she would call me, and I would be her savior, if only for five minutes.

I heard Bella's ringtone, and I picked it up right away, ignoring the face it was 4:30 in the morning.

"Hey Isa." I said, and I still had my half-asleep voice.

"Hey Jas, I need a favor." She whispered, her voice sounding sexy as hell, and it was enough to turn me on.

"Anything Isa." I said, now worrying, and feelling concerned for her.

"Can you please come pick me up?" She said quietly.

"Yea, where are you?" I answered right away, not a single doubt of whether I should or not. She told me the number, and just like that I said I would be there as soon as I could. I left without telling anyone, and it was right as she told me she needed a ride that I was getting up and ready. I was out the door as soon as I could be.

I was waiting for the beautiful girl patiently outside of the dude's house. When I saw her walk out that front door, my eyes could have nearly popped out of my head. She was wearing her dress, and I realized she had no bra on, and her hair was messy, a type of messy that only comes from having sex.

I looked at her, and didn't say anything. I think I was to shocked to say anything to her. The only thing that would make this better, the half naked girl in high heel boots with sex hair.. could be if it was me who caused it. It seemed like she was faking, and didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to.. I don't even know anymore.

"Isa.." I said, and just looked at her.

"Jas please don't. I have my reasons for doing it, and its my life." She said, leaving no room for argument. I sighed, and then looked back to the road ahead of him. I was tired of all of this, and it wasn't right. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I shouldn't just be looking for a way to get away from Alice to be with her. I shouldn't be thinking of Isa in the first place. But since when did anyone do what they were supposed to do?

She jumped out of my truck, and ran up to her room as soon as we pulled in. She was crying, I could hear her. I felt like all I wanted to do was hold her. But, again.. I couldn't. My life was a mess. First, I grow up poor, then my parents die, then my girlfriend cheats on me when I was always faithful, and gave her everything. Then, God curses me by making this perfect angel to come down to earth to taunt me.

I stood by her door, listening for if she got hurt. I heard her phone ringing and wondered who it was.

"Hey Bella!" The girl on the phone screamed.

"Hey Lilla!" She said back, screaming also.

"Bella, how is the southern life?" She asked, her door was closed, but I heard her get up, probably to check if anyone was listening, so I quickly opened my door and ran into the bathroom to hide. After she was gone, I went back to listening. I knew this wasn't right, spying on her personal conversations, but I am obsessed with her. What are you gunna do?

"Lilla it's horrible. Okay, so the first day I'm here I meet the sexiest guy in the world, and when I say teh term sex god doesn't do him justice I mean it, his name is Jasper, that's like the hottest name ever, and it fits him perfectly. But Lilla, he is twenty-six, almost twenty-seven, if people even knew the thoughts I think about him we would both be in jail. And then, I find out.. I have a brotehr Lilla, a brother. Not like Ty, becaus this guy Emmett is actually my brother. And my mom and dad, well my dad isn't my dad. My mom took me away from my real dad when I was four months old, and my brother was seven. I haven't met my dad yet, but I know that my grandpa is strict." She said, and I swear I had the biggest grin, but the worst mixture of emotions.

She called me sexy, a sex god, hot, and said that she thought about me in ways she shouldn't? Does this mean she likes me the way I like her? God, please let her like me!

"Wow girl, that's some deep shit." The girl, Lilla said,.

"Lilla that's not even the worst part," She said, her perfect voice cracking, it was easy to tell she was on the verge of tears.

"I went to a bar last night, and I ended up this morning at a random guys house. Lilla I had sex with some random person just to get my mind off of Jasper." She said, and you could tell she was now in tears. She only did that to stop thinking of me? This is more and more confusing.

"Awe baby, its okay." Lilla said.

"Lilla, he has a girlfriend. I'm sure he never thinks of me, and I am always thinking of him." She said, and I gasped quietly. She has no clue. I always think of her, twenty-four seven, even in my sleep.

"Its okay babe, and listen, maybe it was ment to be, maybe not. Fate has the weirdest ways of working okay? Here, guess who is at my house?" Lilla said.

"Who?" She asked. I had heard enough. I threw myself on my bed, and went to think about everything. I knew Alice was cheating, but I never had a reason to call her out on it, and I do now. I never wanted to loose Alice, but I do now. I want my Isa, and dammit I will have my Isa.

"I know you and I know your going to do stupid things, but just please... don't get hurt. I gotta go now, but I love you cupcake." I heard a boy say. I was guessing it was someone her friend knew, but I was still jealous of this boy that told my girl he loved her. My girl? She isn't even anywhere near my girl yet. Yet being the key term.

"I love you to Ty, bye." She said, and Lilla got back on the line.

"Babe, just listen to me and Ty, and live your life. We all know you deserve happiness, so just make the best of everything." Lilla said, and then she said I love you, and Isa did to, and sje hung up. I heard her crying start again, and I was dying inside, knowing I was the one causing it.

When I finally heard her breathing even out, I knew she had fallen asleep. I felt really bad, so the least I could do was help her. I went and got pain killer's, and water, setting it on her night stand. Then, my body was acting on its own. I leaned down, and kissed her forehead, and ran my fingers through her hair. I don't know what to do any more.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with, yet again, the migraine from the hangover. Noticing two things, first there was pills and water on my night table, and I took them. Then, I noticed that it was five in the after noon. Had I seriously slept from like five in the morning till five at night? Wow.

I thought back to everything. How my life was before. I would have never imagined this six months ago. Back then, I was on top, and on cloud nine, never coming down. My life was perfect. No one hated me, everyone loved me. I was nice, but a bitch all at the same time. I was amazing.

But then, everything changed. My "dad" lost his job, so my source of money got cut off majorly. I had almost nothing left. I couldn't get anymore extra over the top clothes. I couldn't get extravagant needless things. I was broke. We had no money. My boyfriend grew distant, two weeks after that.

He was only a bit, not kissing me as much, not talking as much. But, even for the bit it was, I noticed it. Then, he was really distant. He would only talk to me at school. He would only see me at school. He kissed me maybe once every two or three days. And it was just a tiny kiss.

My birthday, we had sex, and then the next day he was distant again. I went over to his house to see what was going on, and I heard stuff. I busted into his room. He was cheating on me. It all made sense. He cheated on me, and it has gone on since two weeks after I lost all my money. It was Jessica, my "friend" that he was cheating on me with.

I was hurt beyond anything. The very next week school was out, and my "dad" sent me here. He knew that if he sent me, the truth would be out, so I am guessing that he just didn't want me anymore. It was a hard thing to think, but I got over it. And then I found out, and now, the only person I still have contact with from my old life, is my best friend Lauren.

We were the Queen Bee's of the school together. Even after Mike cheated, I was still on top, it was him who fell. And then now that I have left, Lilla thinks that she will have to deal with Jessica being on top with her, because Mike moved back up. But I know, as well as she does, that Mike doesn't do good in serious relationships.

I was his first serious girlfriend, and he cheated. Jessica will be gone from his grip in less than two weeks. It is just a given. I laughed about that. He knew that he wouldn't keep her. And she had to know as well, but she still sets herself up to get hurt by him.. bad move Jessica. Lauren was about to, because of pressure, go with Mike while Tyler was on a vacation, but I slapped some sense into her.

I realized something. I never met my father. I wanted to do that now, so I decided I would. I walked into my closet, and picked something to wear, then, I went to take a shower. When I got out, I fixed myself up, only putting on clear/light pink lip gloss, and a sweep of mascara. I fixed my wet hair into a messy bun, and left my bang down.

Slipping on my pretty yellow sun dress, I smiled. It was yellow, obviously, and went down to my knees. The chest area was held up by straps, and had a yellow bow in the middle. Then, it flowed out a bit, and stopped at my knees. It was really pretty, and had a, barely noticable, white flower pattern on it.

For shoes, I wore a pair of sandal flats, They were white, and had buckle on the inside for me to fit them around my heel. From there, it turned into a rope type strap, and went down to the front sides of them, and stopped. Crossing under that was a normal white flip-flop line. It was adorable.

I went, with my phone and walked out to the kitchen. I saw all three of the boys, sitting down eating pizza.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake." Jasper said jokingly. I wished he would think I was beautiful for real though.

"Yea, yea, yea." I said, yawning.

"Hey Bells." Emmett said.

"Hey Em." I said back.

"Well Bella, you sure look nice, where you going?" Grandpa asked.

"I.. I would like to go meet my father." I said.

"Okay, you deserve that chance. But listen, the reason you and Emmett live here and not with him, is because he works, like a lot, and it is hard for Emmett, or now Emmett and you, to stay there with him gone all the time. I know, however, he is home today." Grandpa said, and then told me his address. I thanked him, and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper's Point of View**

I was still in my room, thinking. Everything was confusing to me, and nothing made sense anymore. I knew Bella liked me that way now, and I wasn't man enough to tell her I feel the same? Alice is supposed to come over tomorrow, and I was dreading it. That meant no time to get Bella by herself. Even if I can't have her, I would still like being close to her.

I thought back to how my life was before, how I had never thought of anything like this. When I was her age, I was in love with Alice. I had money, I was popular, everyone liked me, no one hated me. Then, my parents died, they were both in a car crash on their way to go to some meeting for something or another. I got depressed, nothing made sense to me.

I couldn't eat, sleep, I barely was spending time with Alice. I found out the week after, that Alice had started cheating on me. I couldn't blame her then, if I was her, I would have cheated on me to. But, even after I cleaned up my act, she didn't cut it off, and she stayed cheating. She didn't know I knew, but I did, and even now I do.

I was going through a hard time, and all she did was cheat? In a way, I am happy, because I have a reason to cut it off, and it would be all to easy. And then, I could have Bella. We could start out as the dream couple. Going out, me showing her off, kissing at the movies.

Then, we could get more serious, being together a lot, and kissing all the time, even the occasional make-out session on my bed, wink. Then, it would be just like in my fantasies. She would be screaming my name, making me feel good, while I do the same for her. But it would have to stay a secret, the sex I mean, because, I could go to jail.

I would do it though. I would go to jail just so I could be with the sexy ass teenage girl who occupies my every thought. I want to give her the world. I want to make her the happiest girl ever. I want her to love me, and I want to love her. I want her to never want anything.

It could happen. She could never want for anything, always have everything. I could give her the world. I would give her the world, as soon as I made her mine. And, that day will come soon, I will see to it. I have to, I just have to. I thought to myself.

This beautiful girl was my only hope of having love, being happy. I want to protect her, be her everything, and I want her as my everything. I sound like a love-sick puppy, but it is true. I have never felt this way, for any other girl besides Alice when we were first going out.

And, I bet someone as beautiful as Bella has had some experience, hell I know she has. The way she was dancing last night. Even though it would be so much better if it was with me, it was a major turn on. I was having to make sure nobody saw how much she turned me on. That was the last straw.

I knew that I had to have her. I don't want to live without her. She makes me happy, and she isn't even mine yet, but that will all change in a matter of days. I will break up with Alice, I know she has met this high school guy Chad, and I know that they have things going on.

So, all I had to do, was break up with her. It didn't matter where, all though it would be better not in front of Bella, because.. well you just shouldn't bring up past relationships with your present/future girlfriend. Oh my gosh, I can't wait to call her my girlfriend. I thought.

Yep, I need like rehab or something for the way I think about Bella, and that's all to it. I need rehab, or I need her to kiss me, and love me, and everything will be okay, it will all be perfect. Ladies and gentleman, I have come to the conclusion, I need Bella, or I will go insane.

I got my lazy ass out of bed, and trudged down the stairs. I went into the kitchen, and found the boys eating pizza. So, of course, like any guy would do, I sat down, and ate some pizza with them. I heard the tiny footsteps coming down the hall, and knew that my angel was coming down the stairs. When she got down, she looked amazing. Not sexy, because she just look absolutely beautiful.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake." I said jokingly. But, meaning it that she was beautiful.

"Yea, yea, yea." She said, yawning the most adorable little yawn.

"Hey Bells." Emmett said.

"Hey Em." She said back.

"Well Bella, you sure look nice, where you going?" Grandpa asked.

"I.. I would like to go meet my father." She said.

"Okay, you deserve that chance. But listen, the reason you and Emmett live here and not with him, is because he works, like a lot, and it is hard for Emmett, or now Emmett and you, to stay there with him gone all the time. I know, however, he is home today." Grandpa said, and then told her his address. She thanked him, and was gone.

She must have been just a bit eager to leave the house that quickly. I brushed it off, finished my pizza, and locked myself away in my room once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I know that there is only a laser eye surgery to get brown eyes to blue, and it is not fully developed yet, but bare with me, and just keep reading the story. Also, I used the same procedure for the surgery that is in the story. For the hair surgery, I don't know if it is real or not, but like I said, it is a fanfiction, and not everything is real. I'm sorry if some people don't like it, but that's how it is.**

* * *

I knocked on the door, and a man, that looked exactly like me, answered the door. His only differences were instead of brown eyes and hair, he had black hair and blue eyes. I looked to him. And he just looked at me. I think he knew who I was, and I was actually hoping he did.

I walked inside of the door, and found myself in a nice little house, bug enough to fit one person. It was pretty, and fit for a man. You could tell that he lived here alone. It was pretty obvious. But, even for that, it wasn't obvious in the ways most would think. It wasn't dirty all over, and it didn't stink. The signs were, his house had a manly smell, and it wasn't decorated like most normal houses. It had dark couches, white walls, and it was just... different.

"Daddy.." I whispered, my voice cracking, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Is.. Isabella, is that you?" He said quietly.

"Yea, its me dad." I said. He started crying, and for a grown man, probably around forty, him crying was a big deal.

"Oh my gosh, my Isabella, did you dye your hair, are those contacts? What happened to you?" He asked, and I was shocked. Why did he ask that?

"No, I never died my hair, and I have perfect vision, no contacts needed." I said. Then he told me something that could have killed me.

"Your mother must have had a part in this. You were born with bright blue eyes, and I know they couldn't have just magically turned that brown. And your hair, Isabella, this is NOT you." He said, and then he ran into his room, and came back down with something in his hand.

"Isabella, this was you when you were three months old". My dad said, and handed me the picture. My skin color was the same, and my nose, dimples, cheeks, mouth, all of it was the same. But, I had bright blue eyes, and flat black hair. It was unbelievable. How could my "mother" do this to me!

I looked to my dad. I cried.

"I want to be her again daddy, take me, please now, I don't care, take me now to get myself back. I'll tell you what all she did to me!" I said, feeling like I was yelling, but it was barely a whisper. He nodded.

"Are you sure Isabella?" He asked, and I nodded. I did not look like this, this was not me.

"Yes." I said, and he nodded. He walked over to where his keys were, and he came to me. He put his hand on my shoulder, and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled a little, and he walked me out to his car. I got in, and he started driving me to the hospital. I was getting nervous now.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, it was empty. I was ready for this, ready to be.. ready to be myself again. I went in, and my dad was right behind me. When we got to the counter, the woman asked what we needed, and my father said he needed Dr. Cullen right away.

When the person, Dr. Cullen, I'm guessing, came out, we were waiting for him. I was nervous as hell, and he was just calm as anything. He led us back to an opperating, or surgery, room. I looked to my dad, and he nodded encouragingly.

"Okay, Mr. Whitlock, what can I do for you?"

"Dr. Cullen, that is my baby girl." My dad said.

"But.. Riley.. that looks nothing like baby Isabella."

"I know Carlisle, her mother took her away from me.. remember that? Yea, well he changed her, he made her look like Charlie, the man she left me for, and took my daughter."

He gasped.

"Well, I'm guessing you want me to see what happened?"

"Yes please Carlisle, make my baby girl happy again, make her herself, please." My father said.

Carlisle, I mean Dr. Cullen, looked to me.

"Well, Isabella, do you remember any surgery's you may have had?" He said.

"Um, I remember my mom and Charlie talking about a surgery in Phoenix, I had no clue what surgery it was." I said.

Carlisle picked up his phone.

"Hello, is this Phoenix Surgical?"

"Yes, this is Carlisle Cullen from Amarillo Hospital."

"I have a patient here, who has informed me that she was operated on in your surgical facility." He said, sounding very official.

"Isabella McCarthy"

"Oh, try Isabella Swan please."

"Okay, yes could you please tell me the surgeries she had performed?"

"Um, okay yes thank you. That'll be all. Have a nice day, bye-bye."

He looked to us after his conversation.

"Well, Isabella. It seems that your mother has had an eye color changing surgery, and a hair color changing surgery done on you. While they are not permanent, they were designed to stay for as long as you had it done. If you want it reversed now, I will lead you to the room, and tell you about what has to be done." He said, and I nodded.

We walked into another room, and we were in a slightly bigger surgical room. It was really happening.

"Okay, now. The surgery you had done is proven to be harmless. As well as the removal. The removal, however, isn't just taking something out. When your mother had this done, they put a harmless chemical in your eye to change the pigment color. Which means, I will have to make it to where the pigment dies slowly.

"It is somewhat like the new laser eye surgery. I use another chemical. It will slowly dissolve all the other chemicals, and make it to where you have your natural eye color back. It will take about two or three weeks, and it will feel like your crying all the time.

"You wont be actually crying, your eyes will just be watery. You have nothing to worry about. Then, your hair. She also got a surgery done for that. The surgery she had done wasn't as simple, but it isn't hard. Again, it was a chemical type of surgery. What they did, is hard to explain. But, basically, it is just a surgery that they did to change the cells that produce your naturally black hair cells, to brown. And, removing that is easy as well.

"Now, just like with the eye surgery, it will take two to three weeks, because this will also make your hair grow rather fast for about two months. It means that you might have to cut it one every two weeks, or maybe three. I don't really know it depends on how long you want your hair to be. At first it will grow extremely fast for about three days, to get back about shoulder length black hair. It will be permanent." He said.

I looked to my dad, and he nodded. I should have expected something like this. I was ready, however. Dang. Everything seems so rushed. It has been like three or four days, and I was already getting surgery to be back to me? It is too early to be ready for all of this. But, I was. I was definitely ready. I looked to Carlisle.

"Okay Dr. Cullen, lets get this done."


	9. Chapter 9

**Riley Point of View (Bella's dad)**

My daughter. My Isabella. She was taken away from me, and her mom got her eyes and hair changed. It was hard for me to look at her when she looked so much like Renée and Charlie. This was not the beautiful baby girl that I made. This girl.. she was a Barbie doll of what her mother wanted. I showed her a picture of her real self, and she asked to get it back.

So, I decided I would let her. I took her to Dr. Cullen, and he ended up doing both of the surgery's she needed. But, after that she did not wake up. Her heart beat was steady, and everything was okay. she was just in a small coma. Carlisle said that it should only last one or two weeks, three at the most. He said, it might even only be two days. It just depended on when her body catched up with all the new things going on.

I knew the two-day thing wasn't true. Because, it was now the sixth day that we were waiting. I had incited my dad, Embry, my son Emmett, my.. adopted.. brother? Jasper, his girlfriend Alice, and Emmett's fiancé Rosalie. They were all waiting with me. Alice was always a bitch to me. I never liked her. Jasper is like a second son to me, and I don't like her. Alice was bitchy the time.

We were here, with my daughter in a coma, and she couldn't stop with the attitude for one day? I thought to myself. Jasper was on edge, and he looked worried, concerned, and nervous. I wondered why, probably because of his girlfriend's actions.

Emmett was worried for his little sister, and Embry was also worried. Wow, the old man has a heart, I thought, laughing on the inside a little. Rosalie has already come to love Bella like a sister. I was happy about that. Her brother Edward was here also. He was being quiet, and he was being snotty sometimes.

With the hair thing, Bella's hair grew super fast, to get it to all be black. By the fifth day, yesterday, her hair was down to her waist literally, and most of it was black. Rosalie offered to do her hair. We all agreed, and Carlisle sat Bella up. She cut off all the brown hair, and gave Bella a few little layers. The black hair came down to about the middle of her back.

Rosalie also but Bella some bangs, because Rose learned Bella loved her bangs. So, that was that. It was a nonstop on edge almost week for us, but it would get better when she woke up, and was Isabella Grace again. I can't wait for that moment. It needs to come soon.

* * *

**Carlisle Point of View**

Bella's surgery's went well, and it was all okay, but she had fell into a miniature coma. It wouldn't last longer than three weeks. Her body just was going through a lot of changes, and she needs the sleep to let her body catch up to everything. It would all be okay in the end. I can't believe it. My best friend, Riley McCarthy, got his daughter back, and she looked nothing like him. It was nothing like I expected.

I was, although, all to happy to help him out to get his daughter back. Little Isabella, she used to call me Uncle Carlisle. I was really close to her when she was a baby. She didn't know Rose yet, but I am Rose and Edward's uncle. I don't really like Edward. I don't think anyone does. I know Rose's best friend Alice is a real bitch. She is mean to everybody, all the time.

I wasn't going to lie, I think Jasper can do better than her, but it is his choice anyway. I was sitting in my office, and just waiting to hear something about Bella's condition. I hope she wakes up soon, for everybody's sake.

* * *

**Embry Point of View**

Waiting for Bella was tedious. We were all on edge, and no one wanted to say anything out loud. Except Alice and Edward of course, those two are the most annoying, and no one likes either of them, I seriously don't know why Jasper is with her anyway. It was sweet in the beginning with those two together, like when they were teenagers in highschool. Now, it is all just a game to Alice, and Jasper, who is my adopted son, so technically he would be Riley's brother, but he is more of a grandchild, and son to me and him, deserves better than that. Come on Bella, wake up.

* * *

**Edward Point of View**

Why am I here? Oh yea, that's because we have to be here for _Bella _I thought to myself. I don't like her, and neither does my Alice. My Alice. Jasper knows she is cheating on him with Chad, but she doesn't know that it is not only Chad, but also me. I knew it was wrong, but Alice is sexy, and she likes me. I don't want her in the long run, I just want her now. I thought to myself. The quicker she wakes up, the quicker I can leave.

* * *

**Alice Point of View**

I see the way Bella looks at my Jasper, and I see the way he looks at her. He doesn't notice, but that is how I look at Edward. They want each other. It is obvious. The only thing stopping them is the fact that I'm still with Jasper. Not that I want to be. By all means, I just wanted to have a reason to be by Edward, without him knowing it. I had a plan though, a way to get away from Jasper, so I can be with Chad, and even Edward a little. The quicker Bella is awake, the quicker she can have Jasper.

* * *

**Emmett Point of View**

Knowing that the real Bella looked exactly like me, was a shocker. I mean she was supposed to have my flat black hair, my big blue eyes. But our mom took her, and morphed her into the child that her second ex-husband wanted. She kept my father's daughter, and my sister away from me, and changed her into someone she is not. I want nothing to do with her anymore.

We have been waiting for Bella to wake up.. It was hard, I know how much Jasper likes my baby sister, and to see her, not awake, not being able to talk to her i t killed him. I know he shouldn't like her. He is almost ten years older than her. But, next year she will be able to date him if she wants, one, and two, she like him and no one can deny that Jasper deserves happiness. We all want the bast for him, and my sister would be good for him.

He is also good for my sister. I know him, I know how he is. With Alice, he gave her everything, he gave her the world, and treated her like a princess. He said he loved Alice, but he hasn't since he was seventeen, Bella's age. And when he was that age.. he didn't really understand love. I am twenty-eight, and I know that when he was seventeen, I was nineteen. I had Rosalie, and we didn't know love fully, but we knew more than he did.

I want my sister to wake up, and I want her to be happy with Jasper. But before that can happen, he has to man up enough to really call it off with Alice. And when I say really, I don't mean that shit he does where he breaks up with her, and a week later they are back together, I mean totally through with her. Then they can all be happy. Bella wake up please.

* * *

**Jasper Point of View**

I felt like I was dying. My Isa was asleep, and she wouldn't wake up. She was in a coma. We didn't know for how long, or any of that, only that she was okay, and she wasn't dead. It was hard to handle for me. I really like Isa, she is important to me, and I need for her to be awake. I need to see her smile, hear her laugh, and everything else that was amazing about her.

I can't believe what her mother did to her. I barely remember anything about her when she was a baby, but I do know that her mother was a bitch. She stole Isa from her dad, and faked her off as another man's child. Not only that, but she also had her eyes and hair changed to the other man's perfect daughter. It was not the actual Isa.

I love her with black hair, if anything its a major turn on. I wish she would open her eyes, she should have like half brown, half blue eyes. Her eyes are supposed to be the same color as Emmett's, and the process takes about three weeks. So maybe not half and half, like one-fourth blue, three-fourths brown. It would be beautiful no matter what.

I am so tired of Alice, everything about her just makes me want out. I used to want her, no I want to be away from her. Everything Changes right? Yes, it does. And this was another major change, switching from brown hair and eyes, back to her natural black hair, and blue eyes.. me being through with Alice, and wanting someone else.. it was all different. Isa.. please wake up.. for me.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

Everyone in the operating room was on edge, waiting for Isabella to wake up from her coma. Jasper was looking at her, Emmett at his hands, Alice and Edward their phones. Embry and Riley were just laying back with closed eyes, and Carlisle was in his office. They all wanted Bella back. Suddenly, the heart monitor sped up, and then it slowly sank back down. Carlisle was in the room within minutes.

He had a glass of water in his hand, incase Bella would want it. Her hands fidgeted a bit, and she fluttered her eyes open. It was a miracle. Isabella was awake, healthy and awake. The went to reach for the water, and drank it up quickly. Jasper ran to get the cup, and went to get her more. When he came back, Carlisle was testing everything.

"Well, Everyone. Isabella Grace McCarthy, is okay, and will be able to go home tomorrow." He announced.

The group of people cheered, and smiled. Bella was getting better already. Jasper and Emmett shared a knowing look, as well as Edward and Alice. Tomorrow, everything would change. And it would all start with Edward and Alice.


	10. Chapter 10

Yesterday had been a long day, and I was glad when I got home a few minutes ago. My dad had decided to stay for about an hour, and then him and grandpa were going to go hunting. I wasn't by any means under bed rest. I wasn't hurt. All that happened was I caught up with everything that was going on, and I was now able to understand things a little better. It was all good now, and I was back home, with my amazing family.. and Alice and Edward.

It being my first night back and all, I wasn't in the mood to deal with Alice and Jasper. I ran up to my room, shortly after getting home, and picked through to find another party dress. I was thinking of how much hotter, sexier, I look as myself, and not Isabella Marie Swan. I was totally beautiful. Rosalie had cut my hair, and gave me bangs, and even layers. I was thankful for that. Since yesterday, my hair has grown a little, so now it was almost to my waist. Rosalie and I had become close, like sisters already, to which Emmett was super happy about.

I was upstairs, and I had my headphones in, and turned up all the way, Here's To Never Growing Up, by Avril Lavigne blaring in my ears. It was only a distraction from everything. And, it was also my favorite way to think straight, that way I didn't have to listen to any one, so that's what I did. I smiled to myself, rambling on about pointless things.

My eyes looked abnormal.. They were brown on about three-fourths of them, and the other fourth was literally ocean blue. The blue part was like dark shiny blue that faded slowly into a sky blue around my pupil, and a ring of black around the edge of my eye coloring. It was beautiful, the blue part. I just can't wait until its all blue. Then, I will look normal, like Isabella Grace again, and I can't wait.

I found the perfect outfit. It was black, just like the last dress. But, the thing was, this one.. it isn't a dress. It is a two piece. The top had sleeves, that were cut out, and it went down to my wrists, where it was sequined. Then, the top hung down, and showed a lot of cleavage, but not to all of it. It looked like a bikini top almost for the rest of the way around, except that it didn't tie in the back. Then for the skirt, it had a two-inch, roughly estimated, length black strip of lace around the waist, and then it went to red silk, and as soon as it was below my butt, it had another probably inch long strip of lace going all the way around it. I had two lace finger less gloves, and a rhinestone black choker as well.

When it was put on, it barely went completely over my but, so I threw on a black lacy thong. I found a pair of sexy black seven-inch black high heels. This time, I decided to only use eyeliner, and nothing else. Well, I did put on the sexy red lipstick again, but that was it. I flat ironed my hair, and then left it all down, loving the way it looked.

I grabbed only my money, phone, and my fake I.D, throwing it in my wallet, and getting ready to go downstairs. I wonder how I am supposed to sneak out of the house looking like this? Emmett will flip out on me, I know this. I was walking out of my room, which was right down the hall from the guest bedroom, when I heard screaming.

"Why in my house! With my brother, and Isa! And Edward! Your sister!" Jas' normally calm voice was raging on. I was shocked, and still somewhat turned on by it. Stop Bella. I thought to myself.

"I want you out of my house, both of you. Now." Emmett said, his big voice, full of emotions. Rosalie was just standing in shock. Edward and Alice? What happened? I saw Rosalie looking at me, I guess I looked confused.

"That bitch, and my fuckward brother were fucking screwing each other in your house!" She screamed, not meaning to scream at me, but she was just shocked and hurt. I looked at Alice as she walked out of my house, and she mouthed 'your welcome slut', and then she was gone, with Edward hot on her trail, and laughing.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie looked to me.

"Bella, what the hell are you wearing?" Emmett asked. Jasper was looking at me, it looked like he had hunger, and lust in his eyes, but I was sure it was a mistake.

"I am wearing a clubbing outfit, seen as to how I was not wanting to stay in this house before, I was going to go out, but now I'm sure we all want to get away, lets go party!" I screamed, and went with Rosalie, no one disagreed, and we were all back down in the living room within minutes. Rose was wearing a black dress. It had lace on the long sleeves, and had a tight black part that went all the way down to her mid thigh, and it had lace fabric over it. It was the most adorable dress, besides my other black one.

I smiled at her, and we went down the steps, only to be greeted by the boys, and I have to say, Jasper looked damn sexy. He was wearing a pair of dark wash faded ripped up jeans, a black shirt that was loose, but you could still make out every defined muscle on his body, a black leather jacket, and a pair of cowboy boots. Emmett was in almost the same thing, but he had on a brown shirt, and brown boots.

Emmett was a huge man, and he had a ton of muscles, and Jasper was right there behind him, Jasper was maybe a fourth of an inch less muscular than Emmett, and damn if it wasn't sexy as hell on him. We all went out and got in Emmett's truck, Rose and him were in the front, and Jas and I were in the back. I was wearing, almost nothing, and he was sexy as hell. I guess we were supposed to be together tonight.

"Isa.. I like you.. a lot, and I want to be with you, from now until forever.. be my girlfriend? Or at least my date tonight?" Jas asked, and he was looking right into my eyes.

"Yes, oh my gosh Jas, I like you so much, and I was thinking there was no way you could like me, I was to young for you, and you had Alice, of my gosh yes." I said, all in one breath. He did something I never would have expected him to do. He reached over, past the wind blowing wildly past our faces, and brought me into his lap.

I was straddling his hips, and my legs were one on either side. He brought me down to his lips, and kissed me forcefully, but it was amazing. I moaned a little into his mouth, and his hands went one around my waist, and the other tangled into my hair. I put my hands around his neck, and kissed him back. It felt like forever, but the second the car stopped, and his lips left mine, I was wanting more, as if his kiss was my drug.

He helped me out of the back of the truck, and laced his hand through mine. I was possibly the happiest girl ever now, and there was almost no denying it. When we got past the man that checks the I.D, me and Rose led the boys over to the bar. I saw all kinds of guys staring at us, and it was funny Jas and Em's reaction to it all, they looked ready to kill.

That was until they heard me and Rose start talking about Jas.

"Girl its about time, and you finally get to live that fantasy of yours" She said, and then winked, and Jas looked at me questioning. I gave Rose a look that was killing glance. She ushered Em off to the dance floor, and I was left with my boyfriend..

"So what fantasies have you been having darling?" Jas said, and I blushed, here we go.


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY, so lately I have had way to much going on, and I have had to move. I am using my friends laptop tonight. I probably won't be able to update any time soon. Just wanted to tell every one. I am really sorry.**


End file.
